


cherry vanilla boy

by boredlea



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredlea/pseuds/boredlea
Summary: don't know tbh, my first fic since 2013, and not sure where it's going feel free to join the shitshow :)





	1. begin

It was fate, it had to be. How else would time let events coincide as well as hey had? The moment he saw the news on the grainy television screen he knew now was his time. 

01 - Luther  
Luther was on the moon, and wouldn’t return to earth for days, as he had to ready the station.

02 - Diego  
He would be out galavanting and irritating the real police.

03 - Allison  
All the way in California? No way she would beat him there

05 - ???  
Long gone, and I would assume he was dead, but I can’t see him.

06 - Ben  
I don’t have to worry about him, that fucker’s with me all the time.

07- Vanya  
I doubt she will even show her face at the funeral, much less be running straight back to the house.

Or, how Klaus had a moment of realization upon waking up in the ambulance, and realized where his next few weeks of money would be coming from.


	2. bones

The hardest part was trying to find his way back home through the cold fog filled sidewalks, with an even foggier head. The only way he was staying upright was the constant motivation from his favorite counterpart.

“You cannot keep walking into the street! Are you trying to die?” 

“Well actually,-” Klaus started to quip back, before being quickly cut off.

“Wait! Don’t answer that.”

To any passerby Klaus probably looked insane, the temperature being a mere 20 degrees, his leather pant, and the sheer top didn’t provide much insulation. He pulled his thin coat even closer to his body as they approached the ever familiar umbrella decorated doors. He took a deep breath before quickly dipping into the alley. Trying to keep his feet from slapping against the pavement, he rushed to press his back up against the even colder brick walls. 

“So? Did you even stop to think about the security system?” A smile was ever present on Ben’s face as he further pushed the thought that this was an impossible, and stupid plan. The only response was a loud whisper of, 

“Shut up!”, with one bony finger, nail painted a chipping black, pressed to his lips. Seeing his chance Klaus scaled the dumpster, barely grasping the edge of the fire escape, before jumping a few times and attempting to pull himself up. And for all the effort of keeping quiet while entering the alleyway, the continued banging of beat up old converse against the metal lid, and continually echoing down the alley, not drawing any attention, thankfully. Except, that is, for the snickers and snide remarks from a certain invisible counterpart. 

He pulled himself into the window just as he heard two male voices arguing loudly down the hall. He turned quickly to Ben, attempting to grab him by the wrist, and ran down the hall towards his father's study. Once safely inside the door, the closed it as gently as possible and slammed his back against the wood. Although, upon seeing the number of things of value in front of him, all thoughts of stealth went out the window. He may have flown around the desk as he remembered his fathers old safe, and while he didn’t know the code, he knew where to look for it. As he found the code and broke into the safe, the first thing he grabbed was an ornate box, which was shoved into the back waistband on his pants. Followed quickly by several small statues and trinkets. The creaking sound of the heavy door swinging open was enough to grip his attention as he flew up and around, attempting to quickly settle all the items attached on his body.

“Klaus?” The surprise ringing from Allison had a hint of worry to it. As she took in the man in front of her she barely recognized him. When she had left, only Klaus and Luther remained, and Klaus only coming for food and a bed. Looking at him now he was taller, thinner, paler. He looked sick. Eyes sunk into his face, glassy, wide, and darting everywhere with eyeliner smeared under them. His cheekbones stood out prominently, and his hair was wild. The only color to him was a slight pop of red dashing the end of his nose from the cold. As she took in his clothes worry set in, it was cold outside, and he was wearing sheer, leather, and a ratty old coat. Although, it all made sense when she noticed the all familiar white plastic bracelet around his frail wrist. Drugs. He had sworn he was done, but she should have known better. As she approached him he quickly pulled her into an embrace, and she felt it. The cold. Just touching him, she was chilled to the bone, how he was still standing was a mystery to her. He collapsed into the chair, just, as Luther entered. Great. The last person she wanted to see. Okay, that might be overkill, but she was certainly not looking forward to having some difficult conversations. But even as Klaus was leaving, head hung low, treasures stolen. Allison saw a square outline on his back, that was none of her business, but the smell of cherry vanilla still filled her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, or suggestions is greatly appreciated lol.


End file.
